Stranger's Voice
by XaccemFlare
Summary: Ventus makes a grave mistake and sign up for more than he could handle. A stranger keeps him company as Ventus unveils his situation. Warning Yaoi moments and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The Stranger's voice

**Warning this was written late at night and in haste. This I will consider as pure smutty work of art. Possibly better or worse than Vencakes. You can be the judge. I just had to let this out of my mind ASAP.**

"Tell me about you," said the male client.

"M-my name is Ventus Flare, I'm 18 years old and this would be my first time". I shuddered with my words. I already regret making this choice; to top it off, I told the client it was my first time. I wouldn't have been this desperate for the job, but I'm currently a freeloader. I live with someone else… someone special to me. So special that I would consider taking a job of male entertainer. It is the Organization 13 club way of saying prostitute. They would hire anyone above the legal age. Or so my friend, Lea, said.

The client guided me to the couch. The rule of Organization 13 is 'we', the entertainers, must always be blindfolded for legal reasons. It also adds to the exotic atmosphere and in return, the client must sign a waiver to not 'damage' the organization's property. "You must be feeling hot, let me remove your jacket and socks". His breath lingers on skin as he unravels my belongings. A queasy feeling overtakes my stomach. _Everything about what I'm doing is wrong; so why do I let it happen?_

The client squeezed my jaw-line arching me to the left, "can you continue where I left you off?"

"I'm starting college this year and live off-campus. I dream of being a travelling journalist". My discomfort got worse, the more information that I told him.

"Such a beautiful dream for such a…" He grazed my navel. "…tantalizing young man. Is this how you plan to pay off your education?"

I hold firmly to his advances, "n-noo. I have someone helping with my finances and I'm living with him". Truth is, I am totally dependent on Vanitas. When I told him that I couldn't afford to go to West Cocoon College of art, he told me that he would pay all the expenses. He really meant 'all'. He let me stay in his apartment suite, pays for groceries, rent and even school supplies. All he asked from me was to do cleaning, laundry and cooking. I felt completely thankful to have a wonderful and caring person in my life. I slept with him in his queen size bed after feeling guilty when he offered to sleep on the couch instead. Now, I can't imagine how I could sleep without his toned arms shielding me from the cold? Or viewing his face against the sunrise; his face glowed to a golden tan color to contrast his ebony spiky hair.

Then the client took my hand and kissed it. He lifted his lips, "so, how did you end up as my entertainment?"

A sharp pain hits my head; it was my guilt and shame. "I-I wanted to purchase a gift for my boyfriend". I admitted it; I was in a relationship with Vanitas. It happen not long after I moved in. He became all of my thoughts; his kindness, his arrogant smug look and his secret rare smile that is reserved for my eyes only. In public, he acted cold and blunt. He didn't like to show weakness to others. He works in a construction/demolition company called 'build it, unversed it'. He got promoted to senior framing carpenter. He still does heavy lifting, but can choose his job load and vacation periods. "I didn't want my boyfriend to know, so I ask Lea to set me up to work at Organization 13 club".

"Guess he wasn't a good boyfriend if you had to resort to selling your body," his voice got more ominous.

Even with my blindfold on, I took great offense to his last comment. "You don't know anything about him. He gave me a home, gave me a chance to make dreams come real and and…" I clenched my fist.

"… And now you belong to me. I'll take great pleasure in making my mark over your tender ass." He groped my bottom. Fiercely, he scratched and attempts to strip off my pants. I swapped my hands to my waistline to oppose him.

"Please, don't do this. I'll do anything if you would let go home." I panicked and completely lost my nerves.

"I already paid 2 thousand dollars to own you completely. You are off the market and no longer belong to Organization 13". He forcibly pinned my arms together and slowly peeled off my trousers.

I felt streams of salty tears leaking through the blindfold. I was overpowered and completely helpless. "V-Vani, I give anything to see you again," I quivered out. It was pointless to say it, but I needed to say something to endure the suffering to come.

The darkness lifted off my eyes. "Anything..?" That voice sounded more like..

VANITAS!

It was Vanitas hovering over me wearing an odd headphone and mic. My terrify state dissipate from seeing Vanitas in his crimson dress shirt and black jeans. "Y-you were the client". My heart was all confused and hoped this wasn't a hallucination.

"Yep, I got a call from Lea. Something about you becoming a new property for Organization 13. I came there and bargain for your release". Vanitas continues to strip my boxer briefs and remaining t-shirt. "They would only let you go if I paid 2 grand. I gave them my bonus earning from the promotion. I also requested that they insure that you could never be put on the sex trade market again. They labeled you as negative triple X: Unstable, HIV-positive and a cock biter. No one in their right minds would take you from now on."

I wasn't sure what I should be more surprised by: Vanitas rescuing me from possible rape, or labeling me as the most untouchable being in the world. I left my jaw hanging from the revelations. Vanitas finish undressing me nude. He eyed my expression and rubbed his cheek with mine. "What? No thank-you to your master, slave boy?"

"I-I…" He quickly unclothed himself and pressed his heated body on top of me. I had trouble finding the words to express myself. *mumble mumble*

"Sorry, can't hear you. Maybe having a view of the city would loosen your lips". He maneuvered my body and pressed it against the chilly double reinforced glass windows. We were in an exquisite room possibly a fancy hotel. I felt so shameful from this degrading act.

"Noo… Someone could be watching," I whimpered.

"That someone is me," he twisted me around and pressed on my lips. He kept my arms held up and grinded his dick to harden up my own penis. I felt so squeezed and unbearably horny. Vanitas took his time to taste my neck. He started nibbling the left side. Soon the nibbling became like a suction.

"Gah... ah... ah... ah..." I felt my knees giving out on me. He freed my arms, yet they were limped as wet noodles from the prolonged bondage. The glass window wasn't as cold now that I adjusted to the temperature. My boyfriend's unoccupied limbs caressing any parts unexplored from this position. He grazed through my messy lemon coif and sniffed deeply.

"Ven, you ready to make my money worthwhile?" He lifted my body up with ease. In bridal style, he changed location to the more secluded master bedroom, I caught up to my body desire for oxygen. *huff huff*. Vanitas placed me softly on the downed filled bed sheets and blanket. The fabric was supportive and comfy, calling me to an endless slumber. I was so content from only the foreplay, I couldn't expect my sex-driven lover to end it like this.

Vanitas got out a bottle of lube and lathered it over his dominate hand. He thumbed my entrance and I swear, I screamed out loud.

"AHHH!" He took pleasure making me scream with each digit protruding my inner body.

"Scream all you like, each room is sound filtered. Only I can hear your delicious voice". His fingers extended and stretch my entrance for the next foreign object. I let out a quick groan. It only enhanced my arousal more. He gently forced his erection deep inside me. I was so sensitive right now; I could feel the blood pulsing from his manhood. I arched back and felt hands holding my waist in position. The first rocking caused me to moan a symphony to Vanitas.

"Auh uh uh… Ohhh" Vanitas grunted

I bantered back,"Vani ohhh…. Kwehh… more…."

My battered bottom received the dick faster and faster. Each intrusion ushered more skin slapping and head arching. Vanitas precisely penetratied my prostate with great success. No doubt, Vanitas had mapped out my body most sensitive region and exploited it to his discretion. My agonized dick wanted to release so badly, I could feel it building.

"I.. I.. gonna cuummm!" I bellowed out. Vanitas wasn't done with me yet. He wrapped his fist around my hardened arousal. He pumped it tightly and slow just to milk me as much as I had to offer.

I climaxed and hit both myself and Vanitas' chest region. Not long, Vanitas' seed splashed my colon. The warm viscous fluid ooze out of my anal region. It blew my mind away as my body twitched slightly and being nearly unresponsive to my brain. Stars shimmered from my dizzy mind. Vanitas moved his slightly erected member out of was some cum still dripping off my lover's cock. He positioned himself next to me and gave me a warm kiss.

* * *

In the morning, I could feel something poking me. Vanitas was behind me and his erection was pressing to my butt crack. I felt embarrassed, but didn't want to move.

"Hey, Ven. You awake?"

"I am, Vani" I squeezed his arms tightly.

"Don't ever let another man touch you. You are all I want and ever need". Vanitas pounded my bum. He wanted me to say those magic words.

"I promise, Vani". I could never forget this promise. He pretty much made it engraved deep inside my heart.

"Say my name again," His crotch was rubbing painfully slow on me.

"Vani…tas…" The words I spoke as I celebrate his birthday today.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is just an update, thanks to my top review – Cozzato, I've updated the story with a more prolong lemon scene. Hope this may attract more reviews as I know people are reading it. Please stop by to even say it was good or poor from your standpoint. I live to please the audience as I can.**


End file.
